A Promise To Be Kept
by ItachiBlack
Summary: Tai Lung is locked up in Prison after rampaging throughout the Valley of Peace. In the prison, he remembers the past and reflects the reason why he crumbled into the lowlands as a criminal: the promise he made to Tigress. The promise of becoming a great man, the Dragon Warrior so he may marry her with pride. Catch the glimpse of his past and tread the uncertain path with Tai Lung.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Cool, I'm entering a new fandom; I seem to join a new fandom each time I end up at a hospital. -_- Today's been a rough day, but writing stories never fails to cheer me up. I hope that I will be accepted by this new fandom and that you'll enjoy my new story. :)**

* * *

Master Shifu and Master Oogway treaded the thick rocky path which was covered in layers of ice and snow. The powdery snow covered Tai Lung's beautifully patterned fur, but the snow leopard remained unfazed by the biting cold as he remained unconscious and immobile. Master Oogway carried the massive leopard up to the tall, metallic gate.

Master Shifu asked, "Must we leave my son in this prison?"

Master Oogway looked sadly at his young friend and nodded his wrinkly head in response. The ancient tortoise said, "We must lock him here for his crimes. Tai Lung must stay at Chorh-Gom Prison until his rage ceases to control the boy. It's best for him to remain here."

Master Shifu's small black hand ran through his son's coarse grey furry cheek and said, "Yes, Master Oogway."

The saddened red panda concealed his broken heart and knocked on the massive, cold gate. When the gate opened, the creaking sound was loud as thunder and it echoed throughout the mountain. An intimidating rhinoceros stepped out of the mountain and bowed his head before the two kung fu masters in respect.

Master Oogway asked, "Is the cell ready for Tai Lung, Commander Vachir?"

Commander Vachir flashed his crooked, yellow teeth and said, "Of course, Master Oogway. Come on in and I'll show you what the Anvil of Heaven and I have created just for this criminal.

Master Shifu hesitantly walked into the dark mountain with Master Oogway while Commander Vachir laughed heartily. The commander asked, "It's rather impressive isn't it?"

Master Oogway said, "Indeed. It's very impressive."

Commander Vachir grunted and another rhinoceros prodded along. Vachir said, "Master Oogway, you may pass the prisoner to him while I show you two around."

Master Oogway passed the large, muscular snow leopard to the guard. The rhino let out a, hmph, as he heaved Tai Lung over his armored shoulder. Shifu bit his thin lips in order to hold back a protest as the guard dragged Tai Lung's two paws and tail down into the darkness.

Vachir bragged, "An escape from Chorh-Gom Prison is impossible: one way in, one way out, 1000 guards for a single prisoner. We've got various weapons too!"

Master Shifu snorted, "No weapons can stop my son."

Vachir snarled and said, "We've got crossbows, explosives, spears, swords, you can name it and we've got it. We can stop Tai Lung whenever we desire. He will be no match for us."

The three climbed down flights of stairs and descended into the depth of darkness with the aid of the elevator. They watched the rhinos clasp on thick chains around Tai Lung's wrists- "Wait!" shouted Shifu.

Vachir said, "What's wrong, Master Shifu?"

Shifu held the cold, heavy chains in his hands and noticed sharp needles lined along the shackles. "What are these?"

Vachir nonchalantly replied, "Those are needles. If Tai Lung attempts to move, these will dig deeply into his flesh. They will undoubtedly touch his nerve system and, " the cruel rhino chuckled, "it will be excruciating even for a warrior like Tai Lung."

Shifu exclaimed, "Isn't that too much?!"

Vachir glared at the red panda and accused, "It sounds as if you want your son to live in a five star hotel, but guess what Master Shifu, this is the Chorh-Gom Prison. Our prisoner will never be given the chance to escape."

Vachir tore the chains out of his grasp and forcibly tightened the shackles around the unconscious snow leopard. More rhinos circled around Tai Lung and adorned him with a tortoise shell.

He explained, "This tortoise shell is quite special. It contains various acupuncture needles and they shall be impaled in crucial places along the leopard's back, keeping his chi blocked and making him almost fully immobile."

Shifu crouched in front of his son and ruffled his fur just as he always did to Tai Lung before he left. Waves of sadness crashed his heart as he said, "Good bye, Tai Lung…."

Master Shifu and Master Oogway were guided back out into the blizzard and they descended down the treacherous mountain.

Tai Lung woke up hours later while roaring furiously due to the agonizing pain. Sweat drenched his fur as he found himself in a crouching position on the cold, jagged floor. His knees told him that he had been in the position for several hours with pain. He discovered that he was wearing a tortoise shell as he tried to stand up.

The clanking of the metal chains caused the rhinos to look down to find their prisoner rousing from his slumber.

Tai Lung's sensitive ears flickered in the darkness as he heard loud stompings coming closer. He breathed in the foul odour and growled, "I'm surrounded by filthy, sweating rhinos."

He heard an unfamiliar deep voice say, "That's right Tai Lung. You are quite the acute being. Your history is quite impressive too. You are the first and probably will be the youngest snow leopard who mastered the one thousand scrolls of kung fu, Leopard Style of kung fu, and the Five Animal Styles of Hung Ga kung fu. So tell me, how you, the prodigal kung fu master, crumbled into the lowest place on Earth, the Chorh-Gom Prison?"

A feral growl escaped from Tai Lung's black lips at the taunting voice.

A large rhinoceros walked out from the dark shadows and introduced to himself, "I am Commander Vachir and I am responsible for your imprisonment. We've got your lifetime so why don't you explain to me what happened?"

The dam in his head crashed open as flood of memories whirled around in Tai Lung's head. Without thinking the snow leopard whispered, "A promise."

Commander Vachir cocked his head quizzically and repeated, "A promise?"

Tai Lung snapped back into reality and kept his mouth sealed when Vachir asked, "What promise?"

The agitated snow leopard sneered at the guard and kept his golden eyes closed. Tai Lung inhaled and exhaled as he remembered the promise and the one whom he owed the promise to: Tigress. He faded into his memories of the past when he first met Tigress:

* * *

The bright, golden sun caused Tai Lung sweat profusely as he practiced punching the iron-wood trees. He smiled broadly when he heard the trees creak and snap and felt the iron-wood trees shudder beneath his fist. He wiped the beads of sweat off of his forehead with his forearm.

Then he saw his father step out of the Jade Palace with Master Oogway. Tai Lung lunged towards the kung fu masters and bowed his head in respect with a charming, boyish smile; sweet dimples formed on his cheeks. His left paw formed into a fist and it was pressed against his right flat palm.

He said, "Hey pops, where are you going?"

His father said, "I'm planning to head out to the Bao Gu Orphanage."

Tai Lung asked, "Can't I go with you?"

Master Shifu said, "You are destined for greatness, Tai Lung, but such destiny doesn't come easily. You must stay and train here at Jade Palace."

Master Oogway chuckled at his young friend's scowl and suggested, "Why don't you take your son with you?"

Master Shifu said, "Master, don't fill the boy with high hopes."

Tai Lung pouted at his father's rejection as his tail dragged on the dirt. Suddenly, a large pig ran up the stairs and cried, "Master Oogway, Master Shifu, bandits are plundering the Valley! Please come to our aid!"

Master Oogway's green eyes widened and entered his large shell. He carried the staff in one hand and pushed himself down the flight of stairs with the other. Oogway shouted, "Come, Shifu!"

Master Shifu said, "Yes, Master!"

The red panda was about to leap down to the village until Tai Lung shouted, "Pops! What about the orphanage?!"

Shifu turned his gaze to his son and thought for a few minutes. He asked, "Tai Lung, would you like to go on your first mission?"

Tai Lung jumped excitedly and asked, "You mean with you? To the village to fight off bandits?!"

Shifu chuckled and said, "No. That's too early for you...but you can go to the Bao Gu Orphanage as my representative. Go find a young girl named Tigress and play dominoes with her."

The snow leopard cub bowed his furry head once more and said, "Yes, Master!"

The red panda ruffled his head and said, "This will be your first mission. Don't fail me."

He grinned and said, "Of course not father!"

They parted ways and Tai Lung ran to the Bao Gu Orphanage. He politely knocked on the orphanage entrance door. A fully grown rabbit opened the door and asked, "Who are you?"

Tai Lung said, "My name is Tai Lung and I'm here instead of my father, Master Shifu."

The rabbit frowned and scratched her worriedly. Noticing her hesitation, Tai Lung asked, "What's wrong, ma'am?"

She whispered into his ears, "Well, your father meets a rather dangerous, violent child."

Tai Lung punched his white furry chest and said, "Trust me, I'll be fine with her. Her name's Tigress right?"

The lady let him through and he was lead to a thick, metal door. He remarked, "This isn't a suitable place to raise a young child. What's this place?"

She whimpered in fear, "It's a seclusion room to hold Tigress. She's a monster. Good luck."

Tai Lung slowly opened the door and in the darkness, bright, orange eyes glowed and looked into his golden eyes.

She growled, "Stay away! You're not Master Shifu!"

Tai Lung agreed, "Indeed. I'm not Master Shifu. I'm his son though. Would that suffice your agitation?"

Tigress roared, "No! Because I'm Tigress, the monster who everyone fears!"

He asked, "Why do you call yourself a monster, Tigress?"

She pounced on top of him and growled, "Because I've got fangs and claws."

A low growl vibrated from his chest as he pinned her down and said, "Yeah? So do I and I am not a monster." Tai Lung flashed his white, sharp teeth and claws to Tigress. He slowly got off of her and helped her stand.

He introduced himself, "I'm Tai Lung."

She did the same, "I'm Tigress."

He sat next to Tigress and said, "I heard you like dominoes."

She shrugged and said, "Well, Master Shifu suggests me to practice with dominoes. Practice to be gentle."

Tai Lung smiled and said, "I agree with him. As a kung fu master, you must be strong, but gentle at the same time."

He heard her giggle for the first time and she asked, "Do you like kung fu like Master Shifu too?"

The snow leopard smiled sheepishly, feeling timid, and said, "Yeah. I love kung fu. I aspire to be a successful kung fu master like my father so that I can make him proud. But enough about kung fu. I came to play with you so let's play with dominoes!"

At first, she broke the wooden piece and groaned with frustration. Tai Lung chuckled lightly and helped her set the dominoes.

Tai Lung blinked his goldens eyes in the darkness as he remembered the past. Yes, that was his first sweet memory with Tigress and many followed after that memory.

* * *

**Hey. I hope you enjoyed the story and if you did please follow and don't forget to review! Thank you and I hope to see your pen name subscribed to my first K.F.P fanfiction. Thanks for reading! Cheers :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's been a while, but I am finally in the mood to type something. I think that I'm getting slightly depressed so I'm going to try writing to get into a better mood. **

* * *

Tai Lung bit back a groan as the rough kick landed on his face. The rich irony taste swirled in his mouth and he immediately spat it out onto the cold, grey ground. He refused to give the satisfaction to the guards who continued to abuse him. The rhino pulled his head back and glared into his golden eyes as he asked, "So how does it feel to be in hell?"

When Tai Lung's black lips didn't move and his face remained stoic, the rhino raised his fist into the air. Then a loud knock stopped his movements and everyone's eyes moved to the metallic gate.

"Open the gates!" shouted one of the guards.

_If that's my father, I've got a whole lot of rage to unleash. How dare he place me in a place like this? First he denies me of my destiny, makes me break my promise to Tigress, and then coops me up in this place?! _

His eyes darkened and focused on the figure who stepped into the gloomy dungeon. He couldn't see who it was, but he could hear quiet footsteps; the sound of quick, yet steady feet moving stealthily along the floor. The footsteps only a kung fu masters would have. It would be undoubtedly his father, coming to lecture him.

A low growl rumbled in his throat. Then he heard loud whistles above his cage and the stench of rhinos merged above. Tai Lung frowned at the situation.

_It can't be my father? Otherwise, why would they be whistling?_

In the darkness, a pair of large, orange eyes frowned upon him. Tai Lung held his breath at the uninvited visitor and kept his eyes focused on the emerging figure. A thick orange coat that was decorated beautifully with stripes of black and white shone brightly in the dark room and Tai Lung only stared quietly while his anger quickly evaporated into the nothingness.

Suddenly one of the guards stared at the snow leopard menacingly and spat, "What are you looking?" Before he could return the glare, the rhino next to him stomped down his face.

Tai Lung didn't move, but continued to stare into the eyes which contained sadness and anger. Tigress demanded angrily, "What are you doing to him?"

Another guard wrapped his thick arms around her shoulder and said, "Don't worry about that filthy criminal, Kitty. Why are you here anyways? It's a dangerous place here you now."

Rage filled Tai Lung's body and he nearly shouted until Tigress tossed the rhino's arms aside. She darkly threatened, "If you touch me again, I swear that I am going to twist that arms of yours around your throat until you stop breathing."

Tai Lung couldn't help, but grin proudly.

_That's my girl. She hasn't changed one bit. _

However, a different rhino roughly grabbed her wrists and she immediately broke free of the guard's grip only to unsheathe her claws. One of the guards could only shout, "What the hell," before Tigress began to flip and punch all the guards unconscious. Tai Lung remained down on the floor unfazed by the outcome of the quick fight.

The leopard stayed chained on the dirty floor and asked, "It's just as they ask, what are you doing here?"

The angry tiger said, "No, Tai Lung. What are you doing here? How could you allow yourself to turn into a criminal?"

The leopard angrily shouted, "I only tried to fulfill my promise to you. That's how I ended up here and I definitely don't regret my actions so if my father sent you here to lecture me in his place, don't bother. Go home."

Tigress responded, "You self-centred bastard. I didn't come because of Master Shifu."

It was at that moment, he noticed that her original orange eyes were tainted with redness. Hot angry tears cascaded down the precedent trail of tears and Tai Lung only looked away.

Unexpectedly, her soft, gentle touch rested on his dirtied face. She whispered, "You changed so much, Tai Lung. I just desperately want you to remember who you're supposed to be."

_I'm supposed to be the Dragon Warrior._

Her tone quietened and he couldn't hear the rage from earlier. She explained slowly, "I came to remind you who you are. And to help you like the way you helped me when we first met."

Tai Lung shifted his gaze and stared at a small, wooden domino that has been chipped from aging through the years. She asked, "Do you recognize it, Tai Lung?"

He answered, "How could I not? It's the domino piece that I gave you at the Bao Go Orphanage."

She flipped the domino over and revealed the yin-yang symbol that they painted years ago. Tigress said, "When I first met you, you told me that a kung fu master must be strong, but gentle at the same time. I didn't understand it back then, but you helped me realize what I needed to be a kung fu master. You had that touch of gentleness back then and somewhere on the road of mastery, you dropped it and I think you can find it back. Otherwise, you are no longer a master, but the game-old criminals that we used to fight."

_Is she telling me the truth? Have I simply become an ordinary bandit? But what about the promise that I made to you?_

Tigress stepped closer to Tai Lung and helped him sit up. She ordered, "Open your paws."

He opened his rough paws as she demanded and she placed the domino piece in the centre of his palm. She closed his paws and held them together for a few minutes in absolute silence. They gazed into each others eyes and Tai Lung leaned forward for their lips to touch. Tigress nearly let herself lean in for his touch, but pulled back and shook her head.

She whispered, "Tai Lung, I truly fell in love with you and I still am madly in love with you. But right now, you aren't the same leopard that stole my heart away. The one I know, had honour, respect, and a caring heart. Please remember the past and find your true self for me."

Panic churned in his empty stomach and wished to scream her name when Tigress stood up and began to walk further and further away from him. His claws protruded as he tightened his fist. He heard a small crack and softened his grip on the wooden domino.

"Relearn to be gentle huh?" he muttered to himself.

_How ironic, after I taught her to be gentle. But how am I supposed to reclaim 'gentleness' when I filled with bitterness and anger from the tip of my fur to the end of my tail?_

Before the heavy gates sealed itself close, he heard Tigress say, "Remember the past," as if to answer his inner thoughts.

He closed his eyes as the ceaseless abuse took its toll on his muscular, tattered body. Before his body fell into deep slumber, Tigress's advice echoed in his mind: _Remember the past._ _Remember the past._

* * *

**That's all I've got so far. Next chapter will be set in Tai Lung's dream state. That'll be interesting to type out. So until then, bye guys! Hope you guys enjoyed the story! Don't forget to review! Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for the reviews and increase of favourites and followers. Much appreciated. :) Hope you guys are continuing to enjoy the story. Have fun reading the new chapter! :) **

* * *

In the break of dawn, Tai Lung quietly observed the passing rhinos groan in pain and carefully press a bag of ice over their blue and purple bruises. He kept his furry head low to hide his large grin from the rhinos who were suffering from physical pain. Their bruises and every groan which they muttered were melodic proofs that he didn't dream about Tigress visiting him in this hellhole.

The snow leopard smiled as he loved remembering how his girlfriend could easily beat the vulgar guards who dared to try and touch her inappropriately. She has evolved into a fine, respectable kung fu master over the past years rapidly.

He gingerly opened his paws and found the wooden piece- the last evident that Tigress visited last night. Tai Lung's golden eyes carefully inspected the rhinoceros's movements; they were far too busy taking care of their injuries to bother and provoke him throughout the day. Today, he could attempt to find some inner peace and remember the past as Tigress suggested.

Tai Lung attempted to bend his knees in a better position and hissed in pain as the minor movement caused the sharp needles to dig in deeper into his tired flesh. He patiently waited for the pain to disappear before focusing his mind on the chipped domino piece.

Quietly, he inhaled and exhaled repetitively until he could numb out the noise. The tense, sore muscles throughout his sinewy body slowly began to relax with each breath. The frown on his handsome visage disappeared as he continued to feel more at ease.

His mind slowly flipped through his memories as he attempted to return to the past. It took him several minutes until he finally reached the page, a memory of the days after he met Tigress for the first time. He immersed himself into his past and allowed the memories to control his mental body and its actions.

* * *

Tai Lung looked around to find his younger self standing on top of the staircase of the Jade Palace. He looked at the familiar leopard cub and noticed how much shorter and less muscular he was as a young child. The young boy smiled so happily on the highest steps and Tai Lung approached himself.

The smile the cub had was genuine and hope still sparkled so brightly in his golden eyes while the hot wind tugged his fur for summer adventure. However, the stop stood still and patiently waited in the scorching heat. Tai Lung sat next to the boy and tried to remember what he was waiting for that day. Then another question flashed in his mind.

_When was the last time I smiled this gleefully? When was the last time I had hope or felt exhilarated or thirst for new adventures? _

Momentarily, an old tortoise and a red panda climb up the stairs. As he felt a thunderous range rumble throughout his core, the cub eagerly ran up to the kung fu masters and bowed his head. Watching his younger self's reaction, his anger changed to confusion.

Master Oogway chuckled lightly, evidently content to receive a fierce hug from Tai Lung. His father, Shifu, ruffled his fur as he asked, "Did you succeed your first mission?"

_I don't ever remember Oogway liking my presence or did I forget that over the ages?_

The younger version of himself clasped his paws together and bowed his head. "Of course pops. I would never fail you."

Then the red panda smiled proudly and said, "I know that you'd never fail me. I'm very proud of you. Maybe we can celebrate your first mission with a hotpot for dinner tonight."

Bitterness swirled violently within the older Tai Lung as his father's compliment echoed in his ears. He screamed to the deaf ears, "Yes, that's right. I never failed you. I never allowed myself to fail you because I always wanted you to be proud of me. I only tired to fulfill the destiny you gave me. I tried making you happy by becoming the Dragon Warrior! SO WHY DID YOU FAIL ME?! WHY DID YOU STEAL MY DESTINY AFTER FEEDING ME WITH DREAMS AND HOPES?! WHY DID YOU BLOCK MY PATH TO KEEP MY PROMISE TO TIGRESS?!"

Despite of his angry screams, the innocent, young snow leopard's tail wiggled happily at the suggestion. Master Shifu asked, "Master Oogway, would you like to join us for dinner this evening?"

Master Oogway replied, "I would be delighted to enjoy a good hotpot with your family anytime."

Hot angry tears cascaded down his grey cheeks and his bright, golden eyes stung as he watched his happy family venture back into the cool shades of the Jade Palace. The fully grown snow leopard desperately tried to calm himself down and to stop the oncoming tears. Once his bubbling rage cooled down, he also entered his former home.

When he entered the Jade Palace, he watched Master Oogway going to meditate in the garden. Tai Lung controlled his temper while he searched for his father and his younger self. As he expected, he didn't find them sitting at the dinner table with Zeng serving the promised hotpot. Instead he found them in the training hall.

The young cub stretched his growing muscles before focusing his attention onto the invisible opponent before him. The young Tai Lung moved with ease and his movements were fluid. He strode across the wooden floor with great agility, but he remained well balanced and graceful with each step. The leopard's punches flashed through the air with great power and ferocity, but his attacked were accurate and controlled. His kicks sliced through the air like a hummingbird's wings cutting through the air. His body flexed beautifully as he quickly leapt through the air and maintained a perfect split. As he was pulled back down by gravity, he flipped backwards and landed on the exact spot where he started his impressive routine.

Master Shifu clapped in front of him and Tai Lung smiled proudly. His father remarked, "That was a remarkable performance, but it should be extremely easy for you by now. And let me add this, you should try to maintain the split longer."

The young boy humbly accepted his kung fu master's words and said, "Yes, Master."

The red panda continued, "As the future Dragon Warrior, you should be able to easily master the new training mechanism."

Tai Lung cocked his sweaty head with great curiosity as his father revealed a collection of rotating, steel-studded wooden posts. His golden eyes shone brightly with excitement and he clenched his fists eagerly. Master Shifu rested his small, black hands over the wooden shaft and explained, "This training tool has been inspired by the legendary fighters of the Ngoh Wan Crocodile Clan. Their famous armoured hides can withstand the iron arrows of the Shaanxi Spirit Archers and the black stone clubs of the mountain giants from Hengshan. This gauntlet of steel-studded wooden warriors is a formidable test for any kung fu master. You need the speed of a striking cobra, the reflexes of a hunting panther, and the courage of a dragon warlord to run the gauntlet and emerge unscathed."

Tai Lung's jaws dropped slightly as he stood amazed by the rich history behind the tool. It would be an honour to use such mechanism for his training to become the great Dragon Warrior. Master Shifu brought Tai Lung closer to the intimidating Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors and encouraged, "Have a go."

The older Tai Lung stood next to the younger Tai Lung and remembered how excited and equally terrified he was when he stood in front of the wooden gauntlet that was much taller than him. The fully grown leopard stood next to the young lad and his expression softened as he slowly relieved the past. Together, they swiped their paws against the wooden board and leaned back to quickly dodge the rotating spiked boards. They shielded their face with their forearms before taking another jab against the weapon. Steadily, they increased the speed and moved in deeper amongst the spinning gauntlets. They utilised their feet to stop a rotation and their powerful upper strength to push through.

The larger snow leopard continued the exercise easily until the gauntlet smacked the younger Tai Lung across the face. His older self attempted to protect the cub, but the weapons continued to swipe at the boy's face. A deep gash ran across the boy's cheeks and hot blood spilled down from the fresh wound. Momentarily Shifu allowed his son to taste the pain until he decided there was enough pain to teach his son a lesson.

Master Shifu asked, "Should we stop?"

The boy smeared the blood tracks across his face and angrily glared at the wooden mechanic. He spat, "No, Master. How can I dare to dream to be a Dragon Warrior if I allow this to injure me? I refuse to stop."

A proud smile ran through the red panda's face and said, "Very good. Practice until Zeng fetches you for dinner."

Tai Lung bowed his head as his father left to meditate with Master Oogway in the garden. Two hours past as Tai Lung suffered more shallow cuts and bruises during his relentless training. Beads of sweat dripped down his furry, white chin and fatigue slowly accumulated in his aching body. However, he refused to stop his furious attack until a young goose waddled into the training hall.

Zeng cleared his throat and his raspy voice called, "Master Oogway and Master Shifu are waiting for you at the dinner table."

Both leopards turned around and wiped their forehead with their brown sash. The considerate boy refused to keep the masters waiting and dashed to the dinner table. Throughout the dinner, they remained respectively silent and enjoyed their meal in peace.

Then the ancient tortoise asked, "What happened to your face, Tai Lung?"

Tai Lung replied honestly, "I received these cuts during practice. It's nothing too bad."

Master Oogway sadly noticed Tai Lung pushing himself beyond his limits and reprimanded, "Shifu, it's not good or healthy to push your son too much. He is only thirteen years old. Tai Lung is more than talented with the arts of kung fu. Allow time to evolve him than using force to change him."

Tai Lung defended his father's actions, "I chose to take this path Master Oogway. I want to make my pops proud, but I also want to master kung fu. Please do not rebuke my old man."

Master Oogway blinked his eyes slowly and observed Tai Lung and Shifu for a while until he continued to dine on his hot meal.

Shifu quietly smiled and approvingly nodded his head. The red panda reaffirmed and truly believed that his son could reach the prophesized title of Dragon Warrior if Tai Lung patiently continued his diligent life style. Otherwise why else would he have named his son, Tai Lung? The Great Dragon? However, he noticed the young snow leopard's mood turn gloomy and suggested, "Would you like to go to the Bao Gu Orphanage?"

Tai Lung nearly spat out his stew by smiling at the thought of Tigress. His father's brows raised at his reaction and the snow leopard smiled timidly. He said, "Yeah, I'd like to go, but why are we going tonight?"

Master Shifu offered a short explanation, "Tonight several families will be visiting the orphanage to adopt their new family member. I am hoping to see Tigress get adopted tonight."

The idea of not seeing Tigress once more sunk in his mind like the Titanic. Tai Lung nervously scratched his head with his claws and repeated, "Tigress may get adopted tonight?"

The red panda said, "Yes, that's what I am hoping to see. I've heard that you and Tigress managed to play with the other children. The other children are accepting her slowly, but it's still a wonderful progress. There's a chance that she will be adopted."

Tai Lung wiped his mouth with a white cloth and frowned at the thought of losing his first friend so soon. Still if she was to be adopted, he wanted to bid her goodbye as a friend.

After their delicious dinner, they descended down the thousand steps and lightly ran to the orphanage. Prospectively, the older Tai Lung rushed to the orphanage without waiting for his younger self and his father. He swept through the night like the wind until he skid to a stop in front of the Bao Gu Orphanage. It took another few minutes until the two also reached the orphanage. They saw different families of pigs, geese, rabbits, and owls checking the children.

Then both Tai Lungs found Tigress within the crowd of children, shyly glancing at her possible, future parents. When the tiger flashed her pearly, sharp teeth as she smiled, most families ventured away and sadness loomed over the young girl. The older leopard knelt before the young, innocent tiger and whispered, "You don't need to be sad. You'll end up in Jade Palace, become a legendary, honourable kung fu master, and...we will fall in love someday. So please don't look so sad."

Unfortunately the girl continued to wear a sad face as she couldn't hear his words. Then her face brightened as her eyes set on Master Shifu and Tai Lung.

Master Shifu formally asked, "How are you?"

Tigress beamed a smile and answered, "I'm doing fine, thank you. Master Shifu, Tai Lung and I conquered the dominos!"

Then the older Tai Lung froze as his younger self clearly said, "Gentleness is key to kung fu and you're mastering the first steps to being one."

Tigress grinned and said, "Yeah, you're the gentlest guy ever, Tai Lung."

The young boy scratched his head awkwardly as he didn't know how to reply or react to her flattering compliment. Then his father chuckled and winked, "Tai Lung is a rowdy boy. I'm surprised that you know him so well."

As Tigress and Master Shifu conversed happily, Tai Lung simply kicked aside a small pebble. Quietly, but surely, he noticed how the numbers of the visiting families steadily decreasing while the numbers of orphans also dropped. Over a short period of time, there were only handful of children and Tigress lowered her head. She couldn't possibly look into Master Shifu or Tai Lung's eyes.

Surprisingly, the younger Tai Lung suggested, "Pops, why don't we have Tigress join us the Jade Palace?"

Shifu frowned slightly at his erupt proposal and the leopard continued, "We have more than enough room for Tigress and she has talent for kung fu. I'm certain that she'll become a great kung fu master while I become a Dragon Warrior!"

Tigress stared hopefully at Master Shifu and the red panda stood baffled by the situation. Tai Lung pleaded, "Just as a student. Let her come and live with us at the Jade Palace. I'm sure Master Oogway will approve. Please. I'll even teach her about being gentle and kung fu! Yeah! She'll become my pupil."

His father snorted at the ridiculous, but humorous offer. Master Shifu said, "You have a long way to go before you can teach other students kung fu. But if she does come, she'll become a student just like you."

Master Shifu smiled as he saw generosity brimming in his son's large heart. Then he turned to Tigress, "The path of kung fu is a difficult path for anyone to choose. You will need to dedicate your life to mastering the martial arts. Will you be willing to do that?"

The orange tail wiggled excitedly and Tigress excitedly said, "Yes, Master Shifu!"

Master Shifu folded his arms and said, "Then I will be your Master! Be prepared to train hard, Tigress."

The happy leopard bumped his body against hers and grinned from ear to ear. Tigress returned a gleeful smile and rushed indoor to pack her belongings while Master Shifu talked with the staff. That night, Tigress walked beside him as they returned home.

* * *

**Can't wait to read your reviews so please review! Thanks for the constant support! Cheers. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello everybody. It's been a very long time since I've posted, but I've lately had some great ideas for this story. I hope you've been well and if not, I hope this chapter cheers you up. :) Enjoy~**

* * *

It had been long months since Tai Lung had anyone visit him with the exception of the filthy rhinos. It would be fair to say that he had grown more accustomed to the condition of Chorh-Gom Prison. It was infested with rodents and the place failed to shelter him from the freezing nights nor the scorching heat in the afternoons. Then there were the abusive treatments which were dished out countless times per day. Such actions including throwing food in his face during his meals, kicking him in the face, and the scum, Commander Vachir's personal favourite hobby was stomping on his tail whenever the man had the opportunity. Then there were occasional 'events' when the guards would place bids on how close they could shoot their crossbows to where he sat

As for today, he had buckets of icy water dumped onto him from the rhinos who laughed and jeered at him from above. If there was anything he hated more, it was cold waters- he even had a great distaste for cold showers since he was a child. However while he lived his sentence here, he learned to ignore and give no reaction to the rhinos because his steely glare only made them unsatisfied. It undoubtedly made him angrier each time they mocked and abused him, but Tai Lung was slowly aiming to regain inner peace as Tigress asked him to. It was definitely difficult as the ignorant rhinos ceaselessly bothered him, but at night he could find a sliver of peace.

He could reflect on his life at night where nobody could see or disrupt him. Yet it was during the cold, bitter nights that he recognized what pained him the most. It wasn't the physical pain which was delivered throughout the day, but the fact that Tigress hadn't visited him ever again. A part of him felt mad that she didn't come and see him... it was as if she had forgotten about him. Meanwhile another part of him felt sad that he couldn't see her again, the leopard feared that he would forget her scent, her touch, her face while he remained locked in the prison. However, he knew what he felt the most was the sense of abandonment and loneliness in the darkness. Tai Lung missed Tigress more than anything.

_Has she truly forgotten about me? _

He pondered that hopeless question while another water droplet dripped down onto the cold, grey ground. The thought of never being able to see or hear her was terrifying more than anything. It was a possibility, after all he was locked up in a mountain far away from any society. During his stay, he did question himself the same question that Tigress had asked him, _how did I land myself here? I was a legend. A prodigy. The youngest and the best Kung Fu Master. _

Perhaps it was a good idea to have been soaked because it was cooling his temper. It was more than accurate to state that he was bitter about his pathetic state, this humiliating position was a far cry from what he had promised to Tigress. All of a sudden, Tai Lung could here a loud knock from above and the rhinoceroses finally stopped laughing at him. He couldn't see anything, but he hoped that it was the one person he desperately desired to see.

However the reaction from the guards were different this time which suggested that it wasn't Tigress. Then there was that familiar scent of sandalwood incense which was constantly burnt in Jade Palace. Tai Lung could easily distinguish that familiar scent. Tigress had a keen sense of smell like him, so she also disliked the smell enough to avoid getting her clothes perfumed by the incense. The only two people who loved the smell: the old Oogway and his father who betrayed and placed him in this hateful place, Shifu.

The old tortoise evidently hated him so there wasn't any reason for him to visit and Tai Lung had no interest to meet the man who denied him of his fate and calling. He could hear several feet stomping down to where he was and then there was the creaking noise from the old, manual elevator. The snow leopard always kept his head down to avoid unnecessary harassment or confrontation, however if it was his father, he would stare straight into his eyes.

The metal gate of the elevator slammed open and all the people that he righteously hated stepped before him. Tai Lung fearlessly growled as a warning and Commander Vachir struck him across the face with the end of his spear. Thick red blood streaked down his grey fur and the prisoner sneered as he heard his father shout, "That's not needed Commander Vachir."

Indescribable amount of rage and hurt controlled him while he bared his sharp fangs against Master Shifu. However he did feel a twinge of guilt when he noticed his father slowly limp towards him with a bamboo cane. Vachir sneered and spat, "He's a belligerent beast."

The red panda seemed equally offended by the remark as Tai Lung, but to his surprise, Shifu stiffly ordered, "Let me be with my son."

All of the rhinos were about to flatly reject his demand, but the stern stare from the honourable Kung Fu Master made them slowly lower their heads and back away from them. Meanwhile Vachir said, "That will be fine, but we'll have all of our crossbows at the ready."

Before Tai Lung knew it, he was left alone with his father who calmly sat in front of him with a blank stare. Shifu sat only an inch away from him and from within, he felt a whirl of emotions and he had no idea where to begin...

_I'm so mad and bitter... because you abandoned me when I needed you most..._

_I'm so damn ashamed... because I hurt and failed you, my father whom I looked up to through my whole life..._

_I'm so hurt and lost... because I lost you..._

_I'm so scared... because I don't know what to think anymore..._

_I don't belong here... I belong with your and Tigress at Jade Palace..._

_I want to ask for your forgiveness, but I also need your apology... _

_Otherwise we have no right to sit in front of each other and say that we're family. I'm broken._

For once Tai Lung felt like a little, lost cub as Shifu silently touched the fresh wound... but at the same time he rejected the gentle touch because there was far too much hostility inside him still. The emotional wound was just as fresh as the bleeding wound and it seemed like Shifu felt and understood the pain as well.

It was far too early to talk about what had occurred between them. So Tai Lung whispered a question that bothered him the most, "Why hasn't Tigress visited me?"

Shifu sighed and stoically replied, "She was never to have visited you in the first place. Tigress never told anyone that she was going to see you either, but that was because Master Oogway and I forbade her to go and see you."

Undoubtedly furious by the response, Tai Lung roared louder than he has ever been, "Why?! What wrong did SHE do? Why do you two deny me of everything?! Wh-"

The red panda sighed again and confessed, "I was also sternly advised to not to see you ever again by Master Oogway and I intended to follow my master's order, but I know that Tigress is suffering greatly. She always puts up a brave front and never allows to see her in a weak state, but at night, she weeps and in the morning, her eyes are swollen from tears."

The hardened warrior and prisoner could feel his own heart breaking at this devastating news. The hatred completely rolled off his back because he never wanted Tigress to cry for him... or for anything. He didn't want her to be saddened by the world and yet she was crying every night that they were apart. Tai Lung could only keep his head down as Shifu continued to speak.

His father stated, "I know she's taken great length to write some letters for you in secret. According to Zeng, she's been begging him to mail each of her letters to you."

A deep frown creased his forehead... he's never received any mail from anybody. Then Shifu cleared his confusion as he explained, "And Zeng would give her letters to me. I came to personally deliver them to you because she seems to be depressed because you aren't replying back to any of her letters."

Angered by her pain, he snapped, "I didn't send one because I never got one thanks to your interference."

Then his former Kung Fu Master coldly said, "And I would have continued to do so if it weren't for Tigress so don't you dare mistake this as a sign of my forgiveness."

Tai Lung was shocked by the sheer number of the letters that Tigress wrote for him. By the size of the box that neatly contained the filed letters, he could estimate that she wrote at least twice a week. If it weren't for all of the chains, he would have immediately torn the letters one by one and absorb each words she wrote for his sake.

Shifu relaxed and said, "You can read them."

His father cut open the first letter and pushed it across the dirty floor towards him. A small smile began to form because he suddenly felt like he could hear her soft voice just from reading the letter:

_Dear Tai Lung, _

_I got caught for visiting you last time... apparently rhinos don't get happy when they get their asses whooped by a girl. _

Tai Lung softly laughed at the first line as he briefly remembered that memory.

_They wrote a letter to Master Oogway and Master Shifu, informing them that I went to see you when I wasn't supposed to._

Tai Lung felt his fur stand and his muscles stiffen just by reading the ancient tortoise's name.

_You might get mad that I'm mentioning them right now, but I think Master Shifu is broken hearted. He's distant to everyone and he's often arguing with Master Oogway._

He briefly glanced at his father and wondered if her claims were true. He wondered if his father shared the same emotional pain.

_Tai Lung,_ _I know you're lost and furious right now... but I know what kind of a leopard you are. I trust you enough that you'll find your path again. I believe in you and please know that I'm always thinking about you. Nothing is the same anymore, Jade Palace doesn't feel like home without you. I miss you... and I love you._

_With love, _

_ Tigress_

Tai Lung tried to keep his voice choked, but small whimpers escaped and tears stained his bruised face and the blood soaked dirt. Broken bones, cuts, even the Chorh-Gom Prison failed to break him down to tears, but Tigress's gentleness and the sheer fact that she still had him in her thoughts and heart was a phenomenal relief and pure happiness. And her words: _I love you_ made him reaffirm how much he loved her too.

For the first time, Tai Lung allowed him to express all the emotions he felt as his body shook, his shoulder trembled, and he loudly wept hot tears.

* * *

**You know I seriously didn't realize how many people prescribed to this story. Sorry to keep you guys waiting and thank you for your patience :D **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter; it showed Tai Lung's blur of internal turmoil. It's a bit emotional. Thank you for the last reviews and I can't wait to hear from you guys again! **

**Thanks for reading. - Itachi Black**

* * *

**A quick reminder to my readers that this story will be moved into M later on.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys, Happy Mother's Day from North America. It's a special day for your phenomenal mothers everywhere and they deserve their special day. Always appreciate your family and don't forget to tell your mothers how much you love them. :)****I know that my mother won't read this, but I love you Mom :) I hope you guys had fun on Mother's Day!**

**Just for the special occasion, I will write this chapter in Tigress's POV. Enjoy.**

* * *

The young Tigress had woken up before the sun had risen and peaked its red, hot face on the slumbering Valley of Peace. She had already completed her stretches, her laps around the valley, and her routine of striking the spiked punching bag. She huffed slightly as she felt the continuous strain against her lean body.

The apprentice of Kung Fu could only hear her silent huff of breaths and reflected on her unusual morning. Master Shifu did not wake her up nor was he in any of the rooms at the Jade Palace. Meanwhile Master Oogway was also absent to do his pilgrimage around the country to visit other Kung Fu Masters. Then there was the fact that Tai Lung had been gone for nearly a year- it _had _to be close to a year because they celebrated her fourteenth birthday before Tai Lung was forcefully taken away to be imprisoned and today was the day she was turning fifteen.

Tigress usually tried to keep Tai Lung off of her mind as the memories just reminded her of his absence from her life, but today was different. It was different and difficult because he was the reason why she used to love her birthdays during her childhood- no, that wasn't true.

He made her love the day she was born because at the orphanage, the children weren't able to celebrate their birthdays individually. There were far too many kids and the Bao Gu Orphanage had no means to celebrate everyone's birthday. Hence, a single birthday party was held each month for all the children had their birthdays within that specific month. Of course, nobody complained as each child was content to eat cake and run around while screaming and having fun. However, the children at the orphanage were scared of her for her strength and physical differences so Tigress admittedly never had a happy memory of her birthday at the orphanage.

But it all changed the moment she came to Jade Palace... and as she sat on the top of the stair case which was located at the entrance of the Jade Palace, she fondly recalled all the birthdays they celebrated together... _especially_ her first and last birthdays with Tai Lung.

It wasn't too hard as she could remember the day she had turned seven years old. It was the first year she had come to live with Master Shifu, Master Oogway, and Tai Lung. Everything was the same back then, Master Oogway was out consulting other martial art masters while Master Shifu left to complete the issues throughout the city and Tai Lung was around and he was only nine years old. An eleven year old cub that was the first to master the thousand scrolls of Kung Fu; a prodigy, a genius, a star that everyone recognized and honoured as the youngest Kung Fu Master. A young boy who earned his status... and the boy who made her fall in love. And she could remember the day from nine years ago.

* * *

Tigress aimlessly wandered around the immensely large palace that was now her new home. It was far too large and grand for a young tigress to be alone in, but she had been fairly warned by the Kung Fu Masters last night that they wouldn't be home due to their hectic schedules. It was rather lonesome, but she understood that they had their duties and responsibilities. Furthermore, she had much to be grateful for so she felt that she had no right to complain about trivial things; like her silly emotions.

Then she found herself passing the training hall- a place she was forbidden to enter. She had watched how hard Tai Lung trained with Master Shifu several hours a day and she often caught him practicing without his mentor's guidance. It was admirable to watch the snow leopard sharpen his skills and his unbelievable amount of ambition as his father always told him, "You're destined for greatness, Tai Lung. Keep practicing hard and make me proud."

She didn't know much about the martial arts although she only had her brutish strength, but despite of her lack of understanding of Kung Fu, even she noticed his innate talent and ability. That was probably why she enjoyed watching him practice and secretly she envied his deep relationship with Master Shifu. However, she once asked, "Tai Lung, why do you work so hard?" while he was practicing one of the skills from the scrolls.

The leopard wiped the sweat from his forehead and proudly said, "My father says that I am destined to be the Dragon Warrior, but I need to work hard to earn the title. I never want to fail him or fail to use my full potential in Kung Fu."

She innocently asked, "What's a Dragon Warrior?"

The young boy also seemed to ponder the question and meekly replied, "I'm not too sure, but father once told me that the Dragon Warrior is the highest title a Kung Fu Master can achieve and the warrior will gain limitless power. So I guess it means to be the strongest warrior."

Tigress smiled at his response and knew what he and Master Shifu foretold was undoubtedly true since Tai Lung already achieved the title of a heroic Kung Fu Master. It was an unprecedented feat that no boy managed to achieve. So she smiled and confidently stated, "I know only Tai Lung can do it!"

Due to his pale fur colour, she could see his cheeks brighten slightly while his long tail twitch nervously as he whispered, "Thanks."

Afterwards it didn't take too long for his name to become well known across the country which in turn caused him to carry more responsibilities. Therefore she had not expected Master Tai Lung to effortlessly climb up the stairs to the entrance of the Jade Palace while the sun was setting. To her surprise, she ran towards him and asked, "Master Tai Lung, what are you doing home? I heard you had to go help out the villagers."

He smirked and said, "I already told you not to call me Master Tai Lung... otherwise I can't be myself around you. Just call me what you always called me."

Tigress smiled brightly, just happy to have him home early on her birthday and replied, "Okay, Tai!"

It made her happy to see him smile back and said, "But today's task took longer than I expected... I planned to come pick you up an hour ago."

She cocked her head and asked, "Are we going somewhere?"

Then his expression changed into that of a mischievous boy and answered, "Definitely and I am totally racing you there!"

Tigress was stunned to see him so vigorous and child-like; the cub that first came to the orphanage. It was a side of him that she hadn't seen for a very long time. It was fun to see him smile and laugh loudly as he ran down the staircase on his all fours; usually Master Shifu would have scolded them for being loud and running around... but today was different. She shouted, "No fair, Tai!"

She also laughed freely, feeling happy and blessed for the first time on her birthday, as she also used all of her paws to chase after him. As they descended down the steep stairs case, she could hear festive music playing in the village and delicious scents lingering in the air. To her surprise, Tai Lung pushed himself in the air and dove down much further the steps with a very cocky smile. Watching him, she rolled her eyes and murmured, "Shot off."

Unlike her friend, she couldn't leap so high or far which made him disappear from her sight. Therefore, all she could do was continuously run down until she saw Tai Lung standing downstairs with the other villagers with a big, boyish grin spread across his furry face. She stood stunned by the large audience and they all cheerfully said, "Happy birthday Tigress!"

He approached her with a light pink cymbidium flower and attached the orchid behind her left ear. A generous sheep woman who was a florist also had a twinkle in her eyes as he smiled charmingly. The woman also brought forth a very large cake that was like a piece of art and on top, there were seven brightly lit candles. Other children jumped eagerly for her to blow out the candles. With teary eyes, she grinned as Tai Lung and the other villagers began to sing her a happy birthday song.

Then she noticed all the wonderful decorations, the bright paper lanterns that were hung across the streets. There were also colourful banners and ribbons while energetic music played throughout the village. It was a lot like a festival that were often held in July and August. Tigress shed happy tears and giggled, "You remembered!"

Tai Lung looked very proud and pleased to see her so happy. He replied, "Of course. How could I forget?"

The spectators thinned as he and Tigress walked down the decorated streets. She was more than amazed to see how much work and effort was placed into her party, so she asked, "How did you do this?"

He replied, "Most of the work I do is voluntary so I don't get paid for any of the work I do... so _technically _a lot of people owe me favours."

Tigress said, "I though you had lots of work to do today though as a Kung Fu Master."

He raised one of his brows and snorted, "It's your birthday and that will always be more important to me than any other tasks..."

Tai Lung turned his gaze and added, "I know that being a Master means responsibilities, but I will always be myself before being a Kung Fu Master, just for you."

She knew that his words went against his oath as a warrior and Master, but she didn't say anything because it truly made her happy to hear those words. It was the first time anyone put so much time and consideration for her. Then throughout the evening, he bought her many delicious treats, played many games together, and danced with her under the moonlight.

* * *

Now sad tears cascaded down her cheeks because she missed him and she huffed angrily because she hated how she was crying. She bit her paw to hold her breath as she dared not to begin sobbing this morning.

Then she saw Master Shifu climb up the stairs and noticed her. She immediately stopped her tears and stoically stood up in attention. She controlled her mood and said, "Good morning, Master."

She noticed his fatigued expression and noticed the visible pain on his face too. He silently passed her a card while pacing into the building. Her eyes widened as she recognized the elegant brushstrokes on the parchment paper. It was Tai Lung's. Tigress rushed back to her room with the card and opened and read its content while droplets of tears stained the card:

**_Hey Birthday Girl, _**

**_Happy 15th birthday. Sorry I can't be there this year. I couldn't really go shopping to buy you a gift, but do you remember how I planted the iron-wood trees? I only used them for 3 years and now I want to pass them onto you as my little gift. I've always know how much you liked them. Happy Birthday Tigress. _**

**_I really miss you and I've been reflecting about my life. I've been asking myself, when did I change? When did I, in fact, lose my gentleness? I don't know when I did. But I know I will never forget my promise and that I will always love you. _**

**_-Tai Lung  
_**

Tigress choked as it was evident that she was still on his mind and it still made her happy that he remembered her birthday like a little girl. She faintly confessed to the open space of her vacant room, "I miss you too. And I definitely love you too, Tai Lung."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello everyone, I hope everything is going well with you guys** **:) Life is good and busy as always. Thanks for spending your time reading the story again! Always greatly appreciated.**

* * *

The evening was eerily uneventful after Master Shifu had left. It was unusual considering the fact that the guards enjoyed tormenting Tai Lung whenever they were bored; times when they had no more topics to discuss about, after or before their meals, or when he was trying to fall asleep or rest. However, he was always able to sense hostility, the rhino's presences and he was also able to tell when they were awake or asleep by the sound of their breaths. Yesterday was unusual because they were definitely awake and he was able to feel their observant, cold gazes.

Additionally, it was unnatural to be able to sleep without a kick slamming across his face while he tattered body demanded for rest. Yet last night, nobody disturbed him, not even once, and this morning, he wasn't forced awake in a horrendous method. It was a first to have a peaceful night of sleep and he woke up in the best of moods, to the extent of being bound in chains and the restraining tortoise shell.

When he slowly opened his golden eyes, he saw Commander Vachir sitting on a piece of stool and patiently waiting for him to wake up while reading a piece of news paper. His black ears twitched at the loud, snapping sounds of the news paper being flipped through until the large rhinoceros noticed him. The two men looked fairly awkward as they stared at each other as this was the one moment they were behaving civil towards another.

Tai Lung thought of yesterday and then stared at his right paw that was chained to the ground. He slowly said, "Thanks for yesterday."

The rhino wrapped up his grey news paper and crossed his arms as he replied, "You were different yesterday... and you kept your words."

The snow leopard replied, "Yesterday was special and although I am the worst criminal in history, I am a man of my words."

Commander Vachir's black lips remained thinned and coldly confessed, "If you said that to me even a second before your father came to visit, I would never have believe those words."

_Father,_ that word still stung greatly as Tai Lung still felt and recalled his betrayal. That word caused enough turmoil to make him clam up and close his eyes in order to control his unwinding emotions. Nevertheless, the guard continued, "And you showed that you still had a grain of compassion for _someone. _You even cried!"

Tai Lung ground his teeth as he expected some form of mockery against his masculinity, however the man's eyes softened as he stared at the criminal. The commander clicked his tongue instead of spitting out jeers and surprisingly, a plate of warm food that had not been tempered with was brought nicely before him. It was a simple breakfast, but it was once again, the best so far as his other meals were often ruined by the guards urinating all over his meal- which lead to a day of starvation or the prepared food was thrown or kicked at him. He carefully eyed as surroundings to watch out for other guards coming along and kicking the plate into his face, but today was a day where he could enjoy a hot broth of egg soup, clean rice, and a seared fish.

He leisurely enjoyed the meal as he expected this kind of treatment to not last for a long time and for the second time, he curtly said, "Thanks."

Vachir nodded in acknowledgement and spoke out his thoughts, "To be honest, I always thought of you as nothing but a self-centered, arrogant, good-for-nothing scum like any other criminals. But now, I truly am trying to understand you after I witnessed your actions yesterday. Yesterday was simply far too bizarre... When you and Master Shifu asked your right arm to be unlocked, I thought to myself: there is no way that's happening on my watch. But you sincerely pled for the one chance so that you may write a letter... and I was stunned and your eyes became much softer. My instinct told me that I could trust you this one time. That's when I realized that you still had a small humane aspect in yourself and if you have that tiny sliver of goodness in you, it tells me that you had a good nature beforehand. So what got you so screwed up?"

Tai Lung still did not trust the rhino who sat before him, but the man earned himself some truth so he started with, "Commander Vachir, I may be the most notorious criminal as of yet in China right now, but I am also only seventeen years old. But before I became what I am today, I was basically a prince of Kung Fu with a celebrity status and I earned them with my honed skills. But it wasn't just that, there was also the fact that my _father _is Master Shifu while my _godfather_ is Master Oogway and they are also my teachers for the martial arts."

Commander Vachir replied, "Yes, I've heard of your name when you were around eleven years old."

The snow leopard remembered the days when he was a young lad, it was the marking age when he became a Kung Fu Master- the youngest Fung Fu Master. Then he asked, "Why do you think that everyone knew of my name when I was so young?"

The commander answered, "Because you were seen as a prodigy. The youngest Kung Fu Master!"

Tai Lung raised his head as much as he possibly could and winced at the pain branching across his body and darkly asked, "How do you think I reached that title?"

He kept his head raised until he saw confusion spread across the rhino's wrinkly face and he couldn't help, but sneer at the expected reaction. Afterwards, he answered his own question, "Most children go out and play with their friends, get muddy, get their clothes ripped from running around, and they go to parties, restaurants, festivals, and other places. My childhood consisted of training and it started the moment I was able to walk. I sparred with the two best Kung Fu Masters and they never held back so I always got my ass kicked and my face wiped across the floor. I trained everyday without a break from dawn till dusk and when I was resting, I was taught scrolls and the great history of Kung Fu. My lifestyle got me to break my bones and tear and pull my muscles. Commander Vachir, do you know how difficult it is to break a child's bone? It's very hard because the bone is growing and much more flexible than an adult's, however I broken several of them. Bruises, cuts, tearing of my muscles, and such were considered normal. This was all done because the man, you call my father, made me train to that extent each day and he promised me that I was the fated Dragon Warrior."

A frown was sown on Vachir's face as he compared his childhood to Tai Lung's. The man concluded, "So you couldn't meet up to the expectations? You succumbed to the pressure?"

Tai Lung sneered coldly and angrily growled, "Don't put on the same level as the others. My life is not so damn clichéd. I never failed to meet my father's expectations or mine in my life. I always went beyond everyone's expectations. I completed the thousand scrolls of Kung Fu by age eleven and marked highest in the national qualification as a Master, won countless competitions across the country, volunteered much of my time to the needy, and trained several pupils already. I met every requirement and had no fault in my abilities as a Kung Fu Master or as a man. And I've told and honing my skills and investing my life into achieving my destiny as the Dragon Warrior."

There was a ferocious gleam glowing in his darkened gold eyes and the anger itself caused his tail to snap around, his fur to stand, and his claws to dig into the loose soil. The rhino watched him become unsettled and held his breath because he could feel the spark of tension pulsing in the damp air. Tai Lung inhaled a great amount of air and slowly exhaled as he asked a question that he has failed to answer for a long time, "So why did my own family who aspired me to fulfill my destiny, deny me of my very destiny?"

Even the rhino seemed stunned and unable to reply. Then the snow leopard lowered his head and faintly whispered, "How the hell was I was supposed to fulfill my promise to Tigress without using force when that's all I know?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review for me. :) Please. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: It's a hot, humid summer in Canada and I am sticky and sweaty... and I want an iceberg in my big house. Air conditioners and fans are not sufficient enough to slaughter the heat. Recently learned that there's an ongoing draught spreading throughout North America; not too surprised by it either. **

**At least, I am on a great summer holiday where I go do something fun everyday. :3 Trying to stay cool and happy.**

* * *

_Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. _

Tai Lung kept his eyes closed and his body as relaxed as possible while enhancing his ability extract and contract all of his muscles. It wasn't necessarily possible for him to move his body, but he continued to practice the art of meditation and his breathing exercises in order to maintain his muscle strength and size. Every once in a while, he would nearly interrupt his steady breathing patterns as the needles inside the tortoise shell would pinch and nab at his nerves. It was excruciating, but after inhaling deeper breaths, the pain would ebb away very slowly. In a way, the tortoise shell was an effective tool which was painfully regulated his respiratory rate.

Nevertheless, the snow leopard maintained his composure as he tried to find and maintain some significant amount of inner peace. His long tail and his black ears flickered in great agitation as he felt another scorching pain shooting down his back. Tai Lung exhaled deeply again and attempted to soothe the aching pain.

_Empty my mind. Relax my body. Focus on my breathing. Relax and let go of everything. Inner peace._

His broad, muscular shoulders which were tense became more relaxed while his white coated chest rose and fell evenly, and his rich, gold eyes glowed dimly in the darkness. Meanwhile, all of the other guards slowly succumbed to their needed sleep and their dull snoring was the only sound in the dark prison.

In his relaxed state, Tai Lung allowed his thoughts to drift much like the river in the bamboo forest near the Jade Palace. He was a man, considered as one of the most notorious fugitive, but he was still was the top kung fu master_\- no. The Dragon Warrior. _It meant he couldn't afford to lose his body weight and grow weak within the cell. Additionally, Tai Lung was aware of the fact that he was one of the best Kung Fu Master, inarguably the youngest one in the nation, but despite of his youthful age, he had his handful of loyal, talented, well-selected pupils.

He almost laughed as he recalled how he once hated the idea of having disciples and being responsible for them. He considered the idea of stepping-up to the role of being someone's Master. The task was far too much of a drag to do as he wished to train his techniques to perfection. Yet he found himself his first student in the most unexpected way.

* * *

It was a cloudy day which was no shock considering the fact that dark, grey clouds plagued the Valley of Peace for the last few weeks. However, not a single speck of rain was to be seen. Nevertheless, Tai Lung continued to do complete sets of hanging sit-ups from the roof of the Jade Palace and droplets of sweat dripped down his face.

He stopped midway as the door opened and Tigress walked out of the building. To his surprise, she looked up at him and he smiled a crooked grin as she said, "Master Oogway and Master Shifu are going to get mad at you for climbing the Jade Palace and exercising on the roof again..."

Tai Lung chuckled mildly because he knew that she was correct. They disliked it when he used his claws to climb up onto the top of the palace, but in his defence, it was a great area to train. Maybe it was due to his instinctive need to be on top where he had a good look on everything- _figuaratively and literally. _The sense of great height always provided him a good sense of peace and made him feel very safe.

Then he cocked his head as the sun light hit Tigress's fur. Even if she was scolding him, she looked very pretty... Tai Lung had been noticing how she's been changing after the few years she had lived with him and his father. Her fur had always been a beautiful coat of orange and black, but now her black stripes were thickening and becoming more vivid. Meanwhile her orange fur darkened slightly and her white areas became more pronounced. Then there were her beautiful eyes, which glowed much brighter. He liked everything about her transformation... _except_ her new height ; now she could reach his chin with the tip of her ears.

Just then, one of the workers- _a young goose _who cleaned the Jade Palace whose name was Xiao Li (although Tai Lung personally called: _Xiao Fen- little turd_), gawked at Tigress while sweeping the entrance. The leopard growled darkly as the servant continued to stare at Tigress and bared his teeth. That was another thing he was starting to hate, other guys were noticing her changes too and their perverted glances really made him want to knock them out... but as a Kung Fu Master, there was no way that he could fulfill his wishes.

Instead of throwing the goose down the long flight of stairs, he leapt down the roof and shrugged at Tigress's response. Tai Lung asked, "So what are you up to?"

Tigress answered, "Oh, Master Oogway and Master Shifu asked me to go buy them some of their favourite teas and some sweets to go with them."

He shot a sharp glare at Xiao Li which made the bird waddle away quickly and remarked, "You're going alone?"

She confidently stated, "Of course, I am twelve years old now. I can go to the market place by now."

Tai Lung knew it was logically safe for her to go to the village market on her own, but considering the fact that there were other teenage boys, he really didn't want her to go alone. It just made him feel... he didn't know what- perhaps he was simply bothered. He didn't really want to focus on the reasoning, otherwise he would be getting a horrible headache.

He stretched his sore muscles and said, "Well I have spare time, maybe I can go to the market with you."

Tigress arched her brows and looked at him as if he was challenging her independency. She retorted, "You hate shopping..."

The male leopard cringed and replied, "That's not..." He stopped breathing as the tigress before him looked at him knowingly and he continued, "Untrue. I do hate shopping. It's overcrowded, noisy, and often stinky."

Tigress cocked her head and peered into his golden eyes with a very coy grin smeared on her face. Then she asked, "Then why do you want to go to the mall?"

Tai Lung sighed and looked at the sky, waiting for an answer from the heavens. His father had always told him that he was destined to be the Dragon Warrior and his father once told him that the universe would guide the warrior to the righteous path. So he was hoping the universe could send him the correct answer to her question.

He slowly replied, "I am a guy... and um... I am strong. And on top of it, I also happen to be a Kung Fu Master. So I am supposed to be very helpful and benevolent. So I could come along and help you carry things."

Satisfied by his own reasoning, he smiled smugly and crossed his arms. Tigress looked as if she could start bursting into laughter as she said, "I am only going out to buy some tea and sweets. It's not so heavy that I need your help Tai."

Tai Lung smiled crookedly while he realized that his answer was greatly flawed. He still wanted to go with her, but then his father, Master Shifu, came out to the spot where they were chatting and stoically said, "You aren't going anywhere, Tai Lung. You have your competition to train for. It's only one day away."

The snow leopard's smile turned into a thin, black line and he grew silent and straightened his back. Master Shifu stared at Tigress and said, "Tigress, you should be on your way. You wouldn't want to keep Master Oogway waiting too long."

She replied, "Of course, Master Shifu."

Next his father turned on him and ordered, "And you need to train."

Tai Lung watched Tigress step down towards the market and turned to his father to argue, "I've been training for the last two months for this competition and it won't be a problem. I always come out first anyway. This one won't be different."

A quick strong blow was defended by Tai Lung's muscular arm as Master Shifu tried to strike him. Then the small, but fierce red panda used the leopard's arm which shielded him a moment ago and twisted it to his advantage. The bigger warrior reacted quickly and flipped back onto his four paws, then also landed a punch against his opponent.

Master Shifu quickly stopped his attack and returned to his natural state as he spoke, "That's why this year, you will be competing with the adults. Master Oogway and I were able to bend the competition's rules because you became a Kung Fu Master in your own right. You will be the youngest competitor and the adults will not be pleased to see you. Most of them will offended to have a _child _compete with them. They will use _any means_ to destroy you tomorrow- even by breaking the rules. Not every Kung Fu Master is honourable or righteous in this world. So until this competition is over, you will not rest or play around."

Tai Lung glared at his father and growled, "And I won't go easy on them either and I will make them regret underestimate me. For I am the destined Dragon Warrior and I will have no one stop my path."

His father smiled proudly at that bold comment and said, "Indeed. You will place first this year as well. I know you will. But still you cannot neglect your training."

Therefore, Tai Lung continued to train in the humid temperature. He continued to exercise and tone his well developed muscles by completing his 20 kilometer run. Once he returned back to the Jade Palace, he walked towards his favourite training equipment, the iron wood trees, but he instinctively growled darkly as he smelled an unknown scent- _an intruder. _Someone had dared to trespass into his training area.

Then he noticed a white parchment paper which was folded neatly and pressed onto the ground with a medium sized rock. He frowned as he removed the rock and read the content of the message. The fur around his neck rose and his golden eyes widened in horror. Tai Lung crumpled the note and raced into the palace while shouting, "Tigress! Tigress!"

To his wild screams, Master Oogway and Master Shifu rushed into the corridor where the panicked warrior slammed opened every doors. His father cried, "What's wrong, Tai Lung?"

The teen furiously tossed the piece of paper towards him and Tai Lung growled, "You haven't seen her since she went to the market, did you?"

Master Oogway calmly replied, "No, we haven't."

Tai Lung growled, "I am going to find her."

Master Shifu loudly shouted and his voice rang across the empty hallway, "No, you will not. You have your battles tomorrow. So you will stay and rest while Master Oogway and I go to find Tigress."

The leopard ground his sharp teeth and said, "Fine."

He angrily slammed the door behind him as he went to go punch his training equipment. He roared his bubbling frustrations while pummeling the wooden crocodiles and shattering them easily in the process. He huffed in short breaths and kicked the shard of wood into the bush. Normally, he was rational, confident, but _that_ note was making him want to break everything and abandon everything in order to go find his friend.

His breathing kept increasing and he could not stand still. He scratched the back of his ear and looked around, feeling furious. This was probably the first time he truly felt that he had no idea what to do. It made his skin crawl and it wasn't a sensation which he could stand.

* * *

Master Shifu calmly walked out onto the field where his son was fuming. He understood why this was agitating the teenager so much. The Kung Fu Master was aware how often he pushed Tai Lung when it came to the boy's training. He also knew that his own master disapproved the way he taught his son.

Perhaps it was wrong of him. But he saw so much potential in his son and he knew that Tai Lung could go far and break past countless limitations. As his teacher, no, as his father, his only desire was to see his son stand at the top. Because he _knew_ that his son could be the Dragon Warrior.

The red-panda sighed as he watched the snow leopard angrily beat down the innocent piece of equipment. That boy had quite the temper and he would need to learn how to reel it back in. He knew that his son would be outside fuming because of the note. It had told Tai Lung that 'they', whoever they could be, had snatched Tigress and they were keeping her as a hostage. They were demanding the young talented kung fu master to step away from the match. They found the boy to be an unworthy opponent and if they were to fight the lad, they would look like a joke. Thus, their final request was for him to come and remain imprisoned until the end of the tournament.

Shifu could imagine how much those words could wound Tai Lung's pride and then the fools had the guts or sheer stupidity to take the boy's closest friend. However, that letter did not only dent his son's pride, but also his. His son was a genius and had every right to challenge any other kung fu masters. Maybe that was the true underlying reason why he didn't want Tai Lung to accept their conditions.

He had boldly declared that he would go find Tigress for his son... but that was much more easy to say than do. Perhaps it would be best if he went to investigate the village and gather information. And so he stared at his son one more time before descending down the long flight of stairs.

Then before Master Shifu knew it, the blazing sun had disappeared and he hated to admit how disappointed he was with himself. But he was even more disappointed and horrified when he arrived home. There was no sign of his son.

He could have never imagine, but far away from the temple, a large snow leopard was stealthily leaping across tiled roofs and cutting through the night skies like a flash of lightening.

* * *

**Damn, I wrote this in summer and I finally sat down and finished the last bits. Thanks for being patient with me. You guys are awesome! Please leave a review so I am reminded more often to post (o_o)/... Cheers everyone and Happy Halloween! **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I do realize that it's been a while since I've updated and I would like to quickly say Happy New Year and Happy Valentine's Day. I hope you have been well and that you have had the chance to watch Kung Fu Panda 3! It was fairy well. I hope this new chapter passes your expectation. Cheers! IB.**

* * *

The dim golden moon quietly observed the still village as clusters of dark and ominous clouds loomed over it. If there was a person standing outside at this late hour, without a doubt, would have said that it looked as if a horrendous storm was slowly rolling in from the seas. Additionally, if that person had looked above, he could have possibly seen a stroke of grey whoosh by and if he also strained his furry ear, he could have possibly heard a soft thud landing upon the shiny, black roof tiles. However, no such person existed that night and it was nothing but a long list of possibilities. It was merely the serene moon basking its sight upon a young snow leopard. A snow leopard leaping across the broad sky and treading across the empty streets on his light paws.

It was Tai Lung who was blazing across the dirt paths out of the sleeping town and towards the mountains whose mighty, rocky crowns tearing through the clouds. His blood was pumping throughout his body as his heart pumping furiously as it tried its best to keep up with the speed. Meanwhile, his thick, long tail swayed from left to right, keeping his muscular structure balanced. As his speed rapidly accelerated bit by bit, Tai Lung's sharp claws engraved their marks onto the trail which turned from dirt to rubbles of tiny and big stones. It was clearly a sign that he was steadily intruding deeper into the mountainous region.

He was fully aware that his father and Master Oogway would be fairy displeased due to his judgement to go search for Tigress. Yet when he detected the parchment note, he already predicted that they would both try to keep him at home and cool his admittedly foul temper. That was the reason why he tore the end of the letter. He knew that his anger could cause lots of problems. That was another reason why he vented out in the courtyard. He had to bleed out his rage one way or another. The passing hours offered some time for his father to find Tigress while he slowly cooled his anger.

Rage was possibly his worst and powerful asset; truly a double edged sword. That emotion could be described as the color of blinding white because it felt as if a flaming white metal rod was being stabbed through his gut and then that sizzling heat would ooze and spread throughout his body- through his veins. However, that amount of heat and anger could at first feed him an incredible amount of energy. Adrenaline. Yet if it pushed on, the heat would muddle his mind and self-control until it was powerful enough to render him unconscious. Thus it took a lot more inner-strength and ample amount of tie to reign in that emotion, control it, and make that bubbling rage to a cold sizzle. It was something that could be said very easily, but the process was so much more difficult. If he had to make a comparison... It was like asking a person to grab the sun and attempting to compress it into a sphere that was the size of a fist. It was something that was nearly impossible to imagine. How could a being turn a massive ball of flames and violent energy, that was the size of the sun, into a calm and controlled ball of energy?

Time. That was the only answer. It was an answer that he knew fairly well. It always took him time to sit down and meditate in order to sort out his inner turmoil. However, once he succeeded to control his emotion that was when he was the most dangerous. He still felt the pulse of anger pounding within, but this was when his focus sharpened, power strengthened, and he was prepared to focus his rage upon his targets.

As Tai Lung lunged onto the sharp and rigid rocks and carved his claw marks onto the stoic face of the mountain. As the violent wind began to cut through his fur, the storm finally unleashed its wrath as the cold rain began to pelt down from the heavens. A shiver danced its way down from the nape to the black of his tail. However, heat radiated within him to continue as he recalled the last bit of the note: "_Surrender yourself from the competition. Come to the mountains._"

It was possible that Tigress wouldn't be held there and it would have been very difficult to pinpoint which mountain was the designated area only if he wasn't a leopard. It wasn't only his eyesight that differed from other animals, his hearing was superb enough to hear the water dripping from each stone edge and his sense of smell was incomparable. He knew that he was on the right mountain as he smelled the faint smell of soaked fur of canines. It was a scent that burned his noes and made him want to hurl. It was an unbearable scent that he smelled off the parchment. As he reached the top of the mountain, his eyes glowed a dangerous colour of golden red.

Then he saw a thin line of grey smoke snaking its way up towards the thundering clouds. With his keen eyesight, he saw a small fire flicking in the darkness along with bushy grey tails. A low growl escaped from his lips as he also saw a sliver of orange and black stripes. He would undoubtedly need to get closer and thus, he dug his claws even deeper into the surface of the mountain, flattened his ears, lowered his body against the sharp, damp, and freezing boulders, while keeping his hard gaze on the loud and boisterous group.

When he got closer, he could hear them talking amongst themselves.

The first voice sounded very nervous as he asked, "Do you think this plan will work?"

A more coarse voice rumbled, "O' course it'll work."

The third voice said, "It better work, otherwise our Master won't be happy in the least."

The first voice muttered, "I heard Master Tai Lung is very strong though..."

Then a group of voices howled and screamed at once!

"He is no master, it's nothing but a cub acting tough."

"That's right! It was a sheer insult that Shifu enrolled his son into an adult tournament!"

"It's an insult to every kung fu master in China!"

Then one of the group's members finally came to view. Coyotes! One of the coyotes yanked Tigress also into view. It was clear by the blue mark which marred her face that the coyotes had used brute force upon her. He felt his heart break and his body trembling when he saw her. She was gagged and bound tightly with thick ropes as she struggled to keep distance from the stinking coyote. Once she started to struggle the most, he growled in frustration and smacked her across the face.

Before the fresh red blood dripped down onto the ground, a bright flash of lightening was painted across the dark clouds, and amidst the coyote pack stood Tai Lung while one of the coyotes dropped onto his face without a noise. The outcome was catastrophic as confusion erupted amongst the pack. They had not expected to see the large, muscular back of a snow leopard. It was evident that they had not imagined Tai Lung to be much taller and stronger than them. Then fear took its rough grip on them which in turn made them weary.

The biggest coyote screamed, "Enough! We have a hostage."

The snow leopard slowly turned his head and the only response he gave was a deep growl as he unsheathed his deadly claws. There was ferocity behind his golden red eyes, but they only softened once they rested on Tigress who looked teary from shock and relief. She read him mouth: _I promise to get us out of here. _She nodded.

Tai Lung gingerly said, "Close your eyes. I don't want you to see what's about to happen."

Tigress obediently closed her eyes and then lots of screaming, yelling, howling filled the air as each swipe of Tai Lung's paws were welcomed by loud cheers of thunder and eruptions of lightening. Instead of killing them, they were thrown off the edge of the cliff where violent, churning waters awaited for their prey. They would live, but Tai Lung never wanted to see their faces again.

When he turned to his final opponent, he discovered a very young youth. The one who had the cowering voice. Tai Lung grabbed him by the collar and growled, "I don't know who your master is, but here's my reply to his wager. I better not see him at the tournament tomorrow because I won't show any mercy upon him... Now be gone."

Without any further utterance, the boy fled from the scene through the bush and tress, down the mountain side.

The beating was completed with quick precision as none of them were around them anymore. Tai Lung knew that his paws were soiled with some blood, so he wiped them against his linen quickly before walking towards Tigress. She still kept her eyes closed as the faint smell of blood was quickly washed away by the pounding rain.

He softly wiped away the wet blood from her wounds and he felt a wash of guilt come over him. She got injured because of him and it wasn't just. He hated seeing her hurt. It was a stinging sensation against his chest. Tai Lung embraced Tigress and felt the tears stinging his eyes. She got hurt because he was still far too weak. Surprised, she opened her eyes and felt a tear drop on her shoulder as he faintly whispered into her ears, "I am so sorry that you got hurt because of me. You must have been scared."

Not wanting her to see him cry, he carried her against his back as he descended from the mountain. As his emotions finally calmed down, Tigress softly asked, "Tai Lung, can you teach me Kung Fu? I want to be able to protect myself... I don't want to be your weakness again..."

Tai Lung's jaw went ajar as he listened to her. She felt as if she was his weakness. There was some truth to it, but he didn't want her to feel that way. He responded, "Sure, I'll teach you Kung Fu. Tigress?"

She placed her head onto his back and said, "Yeah?"

Tai Lung looked up at the luminous moon as the storm clouds began to move away. He craned his back to meet her eyes and vowed, "I promise to become stronger. The strongest. I will be the Dragon Warrior and I promise to protect you away from any harm."

Yes, he would become the Dragon Warrior and always keep her, his town, and his father safe. It was his destiny.

* * *

**I realized that there has been a big increase in readers, reviews, and favourites! 60 followers! Thanks for the constant reviews! I hope you had fun reading the new chapter and I wish to hear from you again. Cheers. IB**


End file.
